Premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:AU:. .:OneShot:. Viaje de fin de curso, unas botellas robadas y unos chicos que visitan el dormitorio de las chicas. ¡Peligro! ¡A esconderse en los futones! .:SasuSaku:.
1. Original Version

**Seguro que ya ni me esperábais, pero aquí estoy de nuevo para felicitar (un poco tarde) a Chrysallis hime en su cumple. Ella me dedicó en mi cumpleaños un oneshot genial, _Moon_, y he querido corresponderle con este trocito de _fanservice_ SasuSaku: _Premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía_. Como ando desligada al 100% del desarrollo actual del manga de_ Naruto_, he decidido hacer AU este oneshot; los personajes de Kishimoto quedan sorprendentemente bien en AU, pero quienes habéis leído otras historias mías conocéis mi debilidad por el AU xD Y por los songfics, pero ése es otro tema. En fin, espero que os guste y que me friáis a reviews diciéndome si os ha gustado o no.**

**Disclaimer:_ Naruto _no me pertenece.**

* * *

**PREMEDITACIÓN, NOCTURNIDAD Y ALEVOSÍA**

Sasuke echó el enésimo vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, y se preguntó por qué demonios tenía él que hacer guardia mientras sus amigos cogían destrangis (robar era una palabra demasiado fuerte, según Naruto) las botellas de sake que los dueños del _ryokan_ guardaban para las ocasiones especiales de sus clientes. Bueno, en realidad la situación en la que se englobaba su robo era absurda de por sí para el joven Uchiha, ya que, .¿a quién demonios se le ocurre ir de excursión con el instituto a la ciudad donde nació?

Para aquel puñado de adolescentes adictos a las nuevas tecnologías, visitar Kyoto, que parecía detenida en el tiempo, debía ser parecido a adentrarse en otra dimensión. En opinión de Sasuke, que no se caracterizaba precisamente por sentir un respeto reverencial por las figuras de autoridad, sus compañeros de clase, empezando por su mejor amigo, se estaban comportando como idiotas inmaduros, y eso le crispaba los nervios, sobre todo cuando su hermano mayor le recordaba que, aunque eso le fastidiase, después de todo eran chavales de dieciséis años, y eso era lo que se esperaba que fueran: idiotas inmaduros. El cómo habían logrado Naruto y los demás arrastrarle en su estúpida búsqueda de alcohol era algo que se salía del planteamiento y de toda lógica, pero en fin, allí estaba él: el segundo heredero de una de las familias más influyentes de Kyoto, vigilando el pasillo mientras sus amigos robaban sake. Fantástico.

-.¿Y ahora? –Siseó, sabiendo que Naruto le oiría.

-Vamos a bebernos el sake, claro –respondió Shikamaru, con el mismo tono que se utiliza al explicarle a un niño pequeño que el postre va después del segundo plato.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso se presupone, idiota. Lo que quiero saber es si vamos a hacer alguna otra cosa que merezca una expulsión del instituto –chasqueó la lengua, irónico.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó Kiba.

El Uchiha no iba a responder, pero casi se estremeció al oír la siempre almibarada voz de Sai:

-Podemos ir al dormitorio de las chicas.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él, horrorizado. Si ya durante el día las chicas le parecían insufribles, ir ahora a despertarlas para beber con ellas le sonó a inmolación ritual. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de decir nada al comprobar que la idea parecía haber tenido una gran acogida entre sus amigos, a juzgar por sus miradas encendidas, como si acabaran de recibir una revelación divina.

-No estaréis hablando en ser... –comenzó a decir.

-Tío -le cortó Shikamaru, y el Uchiha entornó los ojos ante su exceso de confianza-, créeme, me parece cojonudo que tú no tengas sangre en las venas, pero como los demás sí la tenemos, .¿qué tal si dejas de aguarnos la fiesta?

El interpelado alzó una ceja.

-Lo que me sorprende es que seas precisamente tú quien esté interesado en semejante estupidez –soltó.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que puede ser divertido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntarse el significado de las crípticas palabras del Nara, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar demasiado, ya que no tardó en verse arrastrado por sus amigos en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas.

Para alojarse en Kyoto, los profesores que organizaban el viaje -es decir, Kakashi-sensei y el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi-sensei- habían optado por un alojamiento tradicional, es decir, una clásica posada japonesa o _ryokan_. Después de investigar un poco, dieron con una que se especializaba en viajes de estudiantes, y para eso tenían acondicionadas dos grandes habitaciones en las que podían repartirse cómodamente sendos grupos de veinte muchachos. Evidentemente, los profesores habían separado por sexos a sus alumnos, y después de advertir a ambos grupos las sanciones que aplicarían de hallarse a cualquiera de ellos en el dormitorio del sexo opuesto, se fueron a dormir plácidamente, sin plantearse siquiera que los chavales no fueran a obedecer como Dios manda.

-Es demasiado fácil –musitó Sasuke para sí.

-.¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Naruto, festivo como siempre.

-Nada, déjalo –le respondió su amigo.

Evidentemente, los chicos habían desconectado mientras Itachi enumeraba los posibles castigos si les pillaban donde iban en ese momento, ya que hacían más ruido que una estampida de elefantes. Sasuke contuvo la tentación de recordarles que su hermano y Kakashi no se convertían en estatuas de piedra al dormir y que les iban a pillar sin remedio, pero prefirió callarse. Sería divertido ver cómo les castigaban a todos hasta la graduación. Sólo por eso les siguió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Ninguna de ellas sospechaba nada, claro. De hecho, mientras los chicos se posicionaban frente a la puerta principal, la mayoría estaban ya en el séptimo sueño. Habían cuchicheado durante un par de horas después de cenar, se habían duchado, habían completado el menú de la noche con toda clase de golosinas compradas durante el día y habían acabado durmiéndose temprano, rendidas. Eran unas quince chicas y entre ellas se encontraba la cabeza más juiciosa de la clase 2 – 1: la delegada Sakura Haruno.

Encontrársela en su instituto de Tokio había sido una especie de castigo divino para Sasuke. Es decir, si ya parecía que Kyoto no era lo bastante grande, resulta que también ella había tenido la genial idea de cursar secundaria en la capital. Al chico le constaba que ella podía permitírselo gracias a sus impresionantes notas, pero seguía siendo una mala idea, sobre todo después de haberla evitado como la peste en primaria, cuando se enteró de que había dicho que él le gustaba. Y como la simple idea le repugnó a sus nada tiernos doce años, la humilló en público hasta que pensó que se cambiaría de colegio y tendría una acosadora menos. No tuvo esa suerte, ya que al día siguiente Sakura se presentó en clase como cualquier otro día, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada y con su flamante melena de color rosa, que hasta entonces le había llegado casi por la cintura, dramáticamente corta. No era ningún secreto que Sasuke prefería las chicas con pelo largo (le iban los clásicos), y la drástica decisión de la niña despertó murmullos de admiración entre más de uno y más de dos compañeros de clase. Así se confirmaba algo que había oído decir muchas veces, pero que nunca había comprendido del todo: que Sakura era una superviviente.

Naruto y los demás se acuclillaron formando un corrillo para discutir la mejor manera de irrumpir en el dormitorio de las chicas. A primera vista, parecían un equipo de rugby, sólo que más canijos, que discutían sobre algo tan sencillo como abrir una puerta como si se tratase de un ataque sorpresa en Minas Tirith. En cualquier caso, al final fue Shikamaru el encargado de dar el primer paso: ceremoniosamente, se puso en pie y abrió despacio, muy despacio, la puerta corredera del dormitorio de las chicas. El siguiente paso, el de escurrirse dentro de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue mucho más exitoso: la puerta se cerró tan silenciosamente como se había abierto y aquí no ha pasado nada. Serpenteando entre los futones de las chicas, profundamente dormidas, cualquiera habría dicho que se trataba de un grupo de ninjas.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero la oscuridad era demasiado cerrada. Afortunadamente, Kiba había llevado una de esas grandes linternas de explorador. La encendió y la colocó en medio del cuarto. Vale, a la mierda el factor sorpresa.

La primera en despertarse fue Hinata. Sus ojos perlinos eran muy sensibles a la luz, y la luz de la linterna era blanca e intensa. Desorientada, miró a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio fueron los silenciosos bultos sombríos que se agazapaban en las esquinas del dormitorio. Se estremeció, asustada, mientras un millar de escenas de películas de terror pasaban por su cabeza. Ahogó un grito cuando notó una mano enorme en su hombro izquierdo.

-Hinata-chan.

Se acurrucó en el cobertor del futon. Su cabeza tardó aún unos minutos en identificar aquella voz con la de Kiba, su amigo de la infancia. Cuando lo hizo, se asomó muy lentamente hasta que pudo verle. Kiba se había colocado en un lugar donde el haz luminoso de la linterna revelaba su rostro a la Hyuuga. Con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, tranquilizador.

-Hemos traído unas botellas de sake para beber con vosotras, Hinata-chan –explicó, con inesperada dulzura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, un siseo llegó desde una esquina:

-.¿He oído sake?

Shikamaru, el que estaba más cerca, dio un respingo.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, Ino –dijo, ya con tono normal.

La rubia se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos.

-Pero como se despierte Sakura, os sermoneará a todos diciendo que no hemos venido para eso –sonrió con sarcasmo.

Las miradas se centraron en el futón que ocupaba la pelirrosa. Se hallaba en mitad de la habitación, y el haz de luz de la linterna incidía en su coronilla, destacando el color de su melena sobre la palidez de las sábanas y el tono pardo del tatami. Durante un instante, sus compañeros de clase la contemplaron en un silencio reverencial, como si fuese alguna clase de diosa pagana. Finalmente, Ino rompió el encantamiento al parlotear:

-Será mejor que nos marchemos a otro sitio a empinar el codo. Aquí nos pillarán enseguida.

Sakura se revolvió en sueños, y el dormitorio volvió a quedar en silencio. Sasuke reptó hasta el espacio que separaba los futones de la delegada y Tenten.

-Yo voto porque nos larguemos –propuso.

Ino le clavó una mirada mordaz y observó:

-Vaya, Sasuke-kun, tú por aquí. No pensé que llegaría a verte hacer algo que implicase diversión.

El Uchiha ignoró el veneno. Si bien Sakura había llevado su humillación con sorprendente entereza, Ino no había superado igual de bien su indiferencia. Sí, a ella también la había conocido en Kyoto. Demonios, a veces le daba la sensación de que Itachi le había inscrito en aquel instituto porque era el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas.

-.¿Seguro que quieres beber o prefieres escuchar una clase magistral sobre lo malo que es el alcohol? –Le preguntó, sarcástico.

En ese momento, como si hubiese adivinado que hablaban de ella, Sakura se giró violentamente y estiró el brazo derecho en sueños. Golpeó la nariz de Sasuke con la palma de la mano, y el chico, que no lo esperaba, cayó hacia atrás. Sonó un chasquido, y se llevó la mano a la nariz, esperando notar el cálido tacto de la sangre. Ella, por su parte, despertó al notar el impacto y se incorporó de golpe, aturdida.

-.¿Qué has pasado? –Preguntó.

-Has dejado chato a Sasuke-kun –declaró Ino, y a continuación se echó a reír.

La pelirrosa la miró sin comprender, y sólo cuando se giró vio a Sasuke en el suelo, presionándose la nariz.

-.¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! –El ataque de pánico de Sakura no hizo sino despertar más risas a su espalda.

Un implacable coro de carcajadas la siguió mientras trataba de examinar la nariz del chico, aunque éste no facilitaba la tarea, precisamente.

-Estoy bien –repuso Sasuke, malhumorado como siempre. Sin embargo, al verla tan apurada, no pudo reprimir las ganas de decir-. ¿De qué demonios tienes hechas las manos, Sakura? .¿De plomo?

Ella calló. Todo el mundo sabía que su habilidad manual se reducía a poner tiritas donde dolía. Su sueño era ser médico, pero incluso Naruto había dicho alguna vez que probablemente Jigsaw pondría puntos de sutura menos dolorosos que los de Sakura. No obstante, la muchacha se sobrepuso y, con tono impersonal, ordenó:

-Déjame ver eso.

Tal vez sea importante señalar que Sasuke no reaccionaba bien a las órdenes.

Le sujetó la muñeca izquierda con fuerza y le clavó su insondable mirada oscura, pero ella no se arredró: le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, dejando que las risas se extinguieran a su espalda para dar paso a la más indiscreta curiosidad. Él esbozó media sonrisa torcida. Aquello era fascinante a la par que estúpido, como todo lo que rodeaba a Sakura Haruno.

Unos pasos en el pasillo rompieron el encantamiento, y los ojos de todos los estudiantes se volvieron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Las botellas –siseó Naruto.

-Nos han pillado –dijo Shikamaru.

-.¡Por vuestra culpa nos van a empapelar a nosotras también! –casi chilló Ino.

-Cambio de estrategia –propuso Kiba. Se hizo un hueco en el futon de Hinata y se acurrucó bajo el cobertor. Les llegó su voz ahogada-. ¡Camuflaje!

Las mejillas de Ino se encendieron.

-Estarás de broma, .¿no?

Shikamaru suspiró y la empujó para que se hiciese a un lado. A continuación se metió en su futon mientras decía:

-Hazme sitio. Sólo será un momento. Y cierra el pico un ratito, .¿quieres?

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron ocultándose bajo los cobertores de los futones. Sakura gruñó. Odiaba ser la más responsable, pero no podía permitir que aquella estúpida anécdota manchase su expediente. Alargó el brazo para apagar la linterna y la disimuló como pudo entre su futon y el adyacente. A continuación volvió a taparse, pero sólo cuando estaba acomodada se dio cuenta de que había alguien más bajo el cobertor. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto.

-.¿Quién eres? –Preguntó.

-Soy yo, y cállate de una vez –la voz sonó muy cerca de su rostro.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué, de todos los chicos que había en aquella habitación, tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha el que se había metido en su futon?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y cuando Sakura pensó que ya no podía ponerse más nerviosa, descubrió que estaba equivocada. Sasuke se escurrió hacia abajo, ocultándose entre los abultados pliegues del cobertor, y ella se hizo la dormida mientras veía acercarse los pies de Kakashi-sensei, que recorría en silencio el dormitorio, buscando algo inusual. No estaba seguro de que las chicas estuvieran implicadas en la misteriosa desaparición de las botellas de sake de la cocina. Confiaba plenamente en la delegada para llevar las riendas de la cordura.

Sasuke pensó que, si al principio de la noche la situación le había parecido absurda, el estar metido en el futon de la chica a la que no soportaba tratando de que no le pescaran era directamente de cámara oculta. Allí abajo todo era cercano e inmediato: el colchón del futón, el cobertor que le servía de escondrijo y el cuerpo de Sakura, que en el mejor de los casos sería su coartada y en el peor, su pasaporte a una expulsión perpetua. Fastidiado, suspiró. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, entre ellos dos y el futon. Se preguntó a qué altura del cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba su cabeza en ese instante.

Ella lo sabía. Había sentido su suspiro directamente en el ombligo. La parte superior del pijama se le había subido unos centímetros, y la piel de su estómago estaba expuesta a la respiración de Sasuke. Si Kakashi-sensei encendía la luz, les descubriría enseguida. Sakura notaba las mejillas arreboladas de forma poco natural. _"Esto no puede estar pasando"_, se dijo.

Pero pasaba. Sasuke notó en la oscuridad cómo la piel de ella se estremecía bajo su aliento, como si su propia piel tuviese un radar que le permitiese captar la cercanía de las sensaciones ajenas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios resecos. Los despegó, no sin esfuerzo, y se los lamió. Lentamente, se aproximó unos centímetros más al estómago de Sakura, hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la piel de ella. Entonces, espiró directamente en su ombligo.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando entre sus dedos la almohada. ¿Qué hacía Kakashi-sensei? .¿Por qué tardaba tanto en irse?

Sasuke notó que Sakura había apretado las piernas inconscientemente. Se dio cuenta de que aquello le divertía, y sonrió. Podía llevarla más lejos. Sacó la lengua y lamió la trémula piel de su estómago.

La muchacha apretó la cara contra la almohada y la mordió. _No era posible_. Desasió su temblorosa mano derecha de la almohada y buscó con ella la cabeza de Sasuke hasta enterrar sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo del chico con intención de señalarle que debía dejar de hacer eso, pero él no debió darse por aludido, ya que siguió dibujando grecas con la lengua en el estómago de ella. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. La parte superior del pijama se le había subido un poco más, y las puntas del flequillo del Uchiha le cosquilleaban el abdomen.

Itachi-sensei se asomó al dormitorio de las chicas y anunció a media voz:

-La mayoría de los chicos no están en su dormitorio.

-.¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Masculló Kakashi-. La buena noticia es que no están aquí.

-Perfecto. Pero ahora tendremos que salir a buscarlos.

Pesadamente, Kakashi-sensei se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sakura se encogió bajo el cobertor, ocultando su rostro. Mientras, la mano derecha de Sasuke ascendía por la espalda de la chica, bajo el pijama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y quería seguir tocándola, quería averiguar qué había bajo la tela del pijama, donde los elásticos marcaban los límites.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras Kakashi-sensei, hubo un minuto de silencio. Un minuto en que lo único que sintió Sakura Haruno fue el tacto inmediato de Sasuke, tan intenso que no habría sido más real si hubiese estado completamente desnuda. Descubrió que respiraba con dificultad, casi jadeaba. Sasuke había juntado sus labios con el ombligo de ella y también le costaba respirar, aunque no tenía muy claro si se debía a ella o a que le llegaba poco oxígeno bajo el cobertor.

En aquel momento, una mano anónima encendió la linterna.

Uno a uno, los adolescentes fueron asomando las cabezas por debajo de los cobertores.

-Creo que será mejor que os vayáis antes de que os metáis en un lío –propuso Ino, con voz algo ronca.

-Y antes de que nos metáis a nosotras en uno –añadió Tenten, no sin cierta crítica implícita en la voz.

-Por cierto, .¿dónde está Sasuke-baka? –Preguntó de repente Naruto.

Sakura sintió que se le encendían las mejillas. Señaló al bulto de su futon y respondió, con un hilo de voz:

-A... aquí.

Un respetuoso silencio siguió a su indicación. Por desgracia, Sai preguntó, no sin mordacidad:

-.¿Necesitáis unos segundos más a oscuras?

Como si hubiera apretado un resorte, Sasuke se incorporó de rodillas, echando hacia atrás el cobertor con la espalda.

-No hace falta. Larguémonos de una vez –dijo, con tono fastidiado.

En medio de la parafernalia de la huida del dormitorio de las chicas y reubicación de las intactas botellas de sake en la nevera de donde las habían sacado, que más tarde Naruto narraría con ínfulas de misión ultrasecreta, nadie se dio cuenta de que Sakura se recolocó cincuenta veces la parte superior del pijama, ni de que Sasuke se llevó la mano a los labios o los frunció en unas ochenta ocasiones antes de que volvieran a acostarse, ni de que ambos pasaron la noche en vela, dando vueltas en sus respectivos futones. Y como nadie se dio cuenta, las ojeras de ambos al día siguiente resultaron altamente inexplicables. Cuando volvieron a subir al tren bala que les llevaría de vuelta a Tokio, Sakura atravesó el corredor entre las dos hileras de asientos dobles, pasando lista. Esquivó deliberadamente la mirada de Sasuke, gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos, menos para él. Cuando regresó a su asiento, él la buscó a propósito, y disfrutó cuando ella se azoró al cruzarse sus miradas. Así era ella: fascinante a la par que estúpida.

Adorablemente estúpida.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Debo reconocer que me estuve planteando lo que haría Sasuke bajo el cobertor prácticamente hasta que le metí ahí, y es que no sabía si escribir o no algo que elevaría el rating a M... al final nos hemos quedado con las ganas, pero me pareció que no procedía en tan poco tiempo como pasan a oscuras y rodeados de gente, pero en fin... algo me dice que algún día tendré que escribir la Explicit Version de esta historia. ¿Qué opináis vosotras? .¿Se merecen Sasuke y Sakura algo más intenso bajo el cobertor u os parece una indecencia? .¡Dejad vuestras opiniones pinchando en el botoncito de abajo!**


	2. Explicit Version

**Bueno, tal y como prometí, he aquí la Explicit Version de _Premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía_. La he escrito en menos tiempo del que creí, y la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien porque en mi opinión un lemon bien escrito es un auténtico regalo para la vista (y para la imaginación...). Me he esforzado mucho, y espero que os guste mucho.**

**Notaréis que los primeros párrafos son exactamente iguales que la Original Version. UN CONSEJO: No os saltéis lo que ya habéis leído para ir directamente a la carnaza. He insertado fragmentos nuevos en la primera mitad de la historia original, tanto diálogos como descripciones. Personalmente, me gustaría que valoréis mi trabajo de forma global, y no desde el momento de la redada en el dormitorio. Por eso la Explicit Version es BIGGER.**

**Esta versión es notablemente más larga que la anterior. El fragmento que coincide en el tiempo con la Original Version equivale a la primera mitad de la Explicit Version. Por eso es LONGER.**

**Como todas esperábais y ya sabéis, este fic contiene LEMON, o mejor dicho, contiene escenas de sexo explícito (no sería la Explicit Version, si no; por eso es UNCUT) que debéis leer bajo vuestro propio riesgo, aunque ya sé que es tontería decirlo, porque lo vais a leer igual. Espero que al menos os guste, y que sepáis que espero que todas las que me dejasteis un review pidiéndome la Explicit Version me dejéis otro diciéndome si os ha gustado. Os desearía felices sueños húmedos con Sasuke, pero es propiedad de Chrysalis hime; la Explicit Version sigue siendo su regalo de cumpleaños ;-)**

**Un dato importante: _Premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía_ es un oneshot, versión ampliada del anterior; ni es una continuación NI HABRÁ UNA CONTINUACIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _no me pertenece. Si fuese una serie mía, sería una comedia romántica.  
**

**

* * *

****PREMEDITACIÓN, NOCTURNIDAD Y ALEVOSÍA ~Explicit Version~**

BIGGER, LONGER & UNCUT

Sasuke echó el enésimo vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, y se preguntó por qué demonios tenía él que hacer guardia mientras sus amigos cogían destrangis (robar era una palabra demasiado fuerte, según Naruto) las botellas de sake que los dueños del _ryokan_ guardaban para las ocasiones especiales de sus clientes. Bueno, en realidad la situación en la que se englobaba su robo era absurda de por sí para el joven Uchiha, ya que, .¿a quién demonios se le ocurre ir de excursión con el instituto a la ciudad donde nació?

Para aquel puñado de adolescentes adictos a las nuevas tecnologías, visitar Kyoto, que parecía detenida en el tiempo, debía ser parecido a adentrarse en otra dimensión. En opinión de Sasuke, que no se caracterizaba precisamente por sentir un respeto reverencial por las figuras de autoridad, sus compañeros de clase, empezando por su mejor amigo, se estaban comportando como idiotas inmaduros, y eso le crispaba los nervios, sobre todo cuando su hermano mayor le recordaba que, aunque eso le fastidiase, después de todo eran chavales de dieciséis años, y eso era lo que se esperaba que fueran: idiotas inmaduros. El cómo habían logrado Naruto y los demás arrastrarle en su estúpida búsqueda de alcohol era algo que se salía del planteamiento y de toda lógica, pero en fin, allí estaba él: el segundo heredero de una de las familias más influyentes de Kyoto, vigilando el pasillo mientras sus amigos robaban sake. Fantástico.

-.¿Y ahora? –Siseó, sabiendo que Naruto le oiría.

-Vamos a bebernos el sake, claro –respondió Shikamaru, con el mismo tono que se utiliza al explicarle a un niño pequeño que el postre va después del segundo plato.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-.¡No! –Exclamó, melodramático-. Y yo que pensaba que era para desinfectarnos las heridas.

Shikamaru inspiró con fuerza. Qué mal le caía ese tío.

-¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó Kiba.

El Uchiha no iba a responder, pero casi se estremeció al oír la siempre almibarada voz de Sai:

-Podemos ir al dormitorio de las chicas.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él, horrorizado. Si ya durante el día las chicas le parecían insufribles, ir ahora a despertarlas para beber con ellas le sonó a inmolación ritual. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de decir nada al comprobar que la idea parecía haber tenido una gran acogida entre sus amigos, a juzgar por sus miradas encendidas, como si acabaran de recibir una revelación divina.

-No estaréis hablando en ser... –comenzó a decir.

-Sasuke –Naruto se puso delante de él y le puso las manos en los hombros, como si le estuviera dando su bendición, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que el Uchiha le sacaba medio palmo de altura-. Diré la palabra mágica: ropa interior. Espera, eso son dos palabras. Bueno, pues las palabras mágicas: ropa interior –repitió, como si se tratase de un mantra protector.

-.¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? –Preguntó, burlón, el Uchiha. Todavía no se explicaba cómo aquel tarugo podía ser su mejor amigo-. Está claro que las horas de castigo con Jiraiya-sensei están mermando la poca inteligencia que tenías.

-Tío -le cortó Shikamaru, y Sasuke entornó los ojos ante su exceso de confianza-, créeme, me parece cojonudo que tú no tengas sangre en las venas, pero como los demás sí la tenemos, .¿qué tal si dejas de aguarnos la fiesta?

El interpelado alzó una ceja.

-Lo que me sorprende es que seas precisamente tú quien esté interesado en semejante estupidez –soltó.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que puede ser divertido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntarse el significado de las crípticas palabras del Nara, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar demasiado, ya que no tardó en verse arrastrado por sus amigos en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas.

Para alojarse en Kyoto, los profesores que organizaban el viaje -es decir, Kakashi-sensei y el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi-sensei- habían optado por un alojamiento tradicional, es decir, una clásica posada japonesa o _ryokan_. Después de investigar un poco, dieron con una que se especializaba en viajes de estudiantes, y para eso tenían acondicionadas dos grandes habitaciones en las que podían repartirse cómodamente sendos grupos de veinte muchachos. Evidentemente, los profesores habían separado por sexos a sus alumnos, y después de advertir a ambos grupos las sanciones que aplicarían de hallarse a cualquiera de ellos en el dormitorio del sexo opuesto, se fueron a dormir plácidamente, sin plantearse siquiera que los chavales no fueran a obedecer como Dios manda.

-Es demasiado fácil –musitó Sasuke para sí.

-.¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Naruto, festivo como siempre.

-Nada, déjalo –le respondió su amigo.

Evidentemente, los chicos habían desconectado mientras Itachi enumeraba los posibles castigos si les pillaban donde iban en ese momento, ya que hacían más ruido que una estampida de elefantes. Sasuke contuvo la tentación de recordarles que su hermano y Kakashi no se convertían en estatuas de piedra al dormir y que les iban a pillar sin remedio, pero prefirió callarse. Sería divertido ver cómo les castigaban a todos hasta la graduación. Sólo por eso les siguió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Ninguna de ellas sospechaba nada, claro. De hecho, mientras los chicos se posicionaban frente a la puerta principal, la mayoría estaban ya en el séptimo sueño. Habían cuchicheado durante un par de horas después de cenar, se habían duchado, habían completado el menú de la noche con toda clase de golosinas compradas durante el día y habían acabado durmiéndose temprano, rendidas. Eran unas quince chicas y entre ellas se encontraba la cabeza más juiciosa de la clase 2 – 1: la delegada Sakura Haruno.

Encontrársela en su instituto de Tokio había sido una especie de castigo divino para Sasuke. Es decir, si ya parecía que Kyoto no era lo bastante grande, resulta que también ella había tenido la genial idea de cursar secundaria en la capital. Al chico le constaba que ella podía permitírselo gracias a sus impresionantes notas, pero seguía siendo una mala idea, sobre todo después de haberla evitado como la peste en primaria, cuando se enteró de que había dicho que él le gustaba. Y como la simple idea le repugnó a sus nada tiernos doce años, la humilló en público hasta que pensó que se cambiaría de colegio y tendría una acosadora menos. No tuvo esa suerte, ya que al día siguiente Sakura se presentó en clase como cualquier otro día, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada y con su flamante melena de color rosa, que hasta entonces le había llegado casi por la cintura, dramáticamente corta. No era ningún secreto que Sasuke prefería las chicas con pelo largo (le iban los clásicos), y la drástica decisión de la niña despertó murmullos de admiración entre más de uno y más de dos compañeros de clase. Así se confirmaba algo que había oído decir muchas veces, pero que nunca había comprendido del todo: que Sakura era una superviviente.

Naruto y los demás se acuclillaron formando un corrillo para discutir la mejor manera de irrumpir en el dormitorio de las chicas. A primera vista, parecían un equipo de rugby, sólo que más canijos, que discutían sobre algo tan sencillo como abrir una puerta como si se tratase de un ataque sorpresa en Minas Tirith. En cualquier caso, al final fue Shikamaru el encargado de dar el primer paso: ceremoniosamente, se puso en pie y abrió despacio, muy despacio, la puerta corredera del dormitorio de las chicas. El siguiente paso, el de escurrirse dentro de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue mucho más exitoso: la puerta se cerró tan silenciosamente como se había abierto y aquí no ha pasado nada. Serpenteando entre los futones de las chicas, profundamente dormidas, cualquiera habría dicho que se trataba de un grupo de ninjas.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero la oscuridad era demasiado cerrada. Afortunadamente, Kiba había llevado una de esas grandes linternas de explorador. La encendió y la colocó en medio del cuarto. Vale, a la mierda el factor sorpresa.

Los muchachos parecieron decepcionados cuando la luz iluminó los gruesos pliegues de los cobertores, de color amarillo con florecitas azules, bajo los que dormían sus compañeras de clase. Por sus caras, Sasuke pensó que a lo mejor se habían imaginado que las chicas estarían durmiendo todas juntas en una enorme cama circular con sábanas de seda granate y ataviadas con únicamente con lencería, exhaustas tras una guerra de almohadas. A juzgar por el mohín decepcionado de Naruto, sí, esperaba encontrarse precisamente eso. Sasuke tomó nota mental de racionarle las películas porno.

La primera en despertarse fue Hinata. Sus ojos perlinos eran muy sensibles a la luz, y la luz de la linterna era blanca e intensa. Desorientada, miró a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio fueron los silenciosos bultos sombríos que se agazapaban en las esquinas del dormitorio. Se estremeció, asustada, mientras un millar de escenas de películas de terror pasaban por su cabeza. Ahogó un grito cuando notó una mano enorme en su hombro izquierdo.

-Hinata-chan.

Se acurrucó en el cobertor del futon. Su cabeza tardó aún unos minutos en identificar aquella voz con la de Kiba, su amigo de la infancia. Cuando lo hizo, se asomó muy lentamente hasta que pudo verle. Kiba se había colocado en un lugar donde el haz luminoso de la linterna revelaba su rostro a la Hyuuga. Con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, tranquilizador.

-Hemos traído unas botellas de sake para beber con vosotras, Hinata-chan –explicó, con inesperada dulzura.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, un siseo llegó desde una esquina:

-.¿He oído sake?

Shikamaru, el que estaba más cerca, dio un respingo.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, Ino –dijo, ya con tono normal.

La rubia se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos. El cobertor le resbaló por los hombros desnudos, pues la parte superior de su pijama era una camiseta azul marino de finos tirantes y un profundo escote que logró que los chicos se inclinasen hacia ella, hallándola sumamente interesante de repente.

-Pero como se despierte Sakura, os sermoneará a todos diciendo que no hemos venido para eso –sonrió con sarcasmo.

Las miradas se centraron en el futón que ocupaba la pelirrosa. Se hallaba en mitad de la habitación, y el haz de luz de la linterna incidía en su coronilla, destacando el color de su melena sobre la palidez de las sábanas y el tono pardo del tatami. Durante un instante, sus compañeros de clase la contemplaron en un silencio reverencial, como si fuese alguna clase de diosa pagana. Finalmente, Ino rompió el encantamiento al parlotear:

-Será mejor que nos marchemos a otro sitio a empinar el codo. Aquí nos pillarán enseguida.

Sakura se revolvió en sueños, y el dormitorio volvió a quedar en silencio. Sasuke reptó hasta el espacio que separaba los futones de la delegada y Tenten.

-Yo voto porque nos larguemos –propuso.

Ino le clavó una mirada mordaz y observó:

-Vaya, Sasuke-kun, tú por aquí. No pensé que llegaría a verte hacer algo que implicase diversión.

El Uchiha ignoró el veneno. Si bien Sakura había llevado su humillación con sorprendente entereza, Ino no había superado igual de bien su indiferencia. Sí, a ella también la había conocido en Kyoto. Demonios, a veces le daba la sensación de que Itachi le había inscrito en aquel instituto porque era el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas.

-.¿Seguro que quieres beber o prefieres escuchar una clase magistral sobre lo malo que es el alcohol? –Le preguntó, sarcástico.

En ese momento, como si hubiese adivinado que hablaban de ella, Sakura se giró violentamente y estiró el brazo derecho en sueños. Golpeó la nariz de Sasuke con la palma de la mano, y el chico, que no lo esperaba, cayó hacia atrás. Sonó un chasquido, y se llevó la mano a la nariz, esperando notar el cálido tacto de la sangre. Ella, por su parte, despertó al notar el impacto y se incorporó de golpe, aturdida.

-.¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó.

-Has dejado chato a Sasuke-kun –declaró Ino, y a continuación se echó a reír.

La pelirrosa la miró sin comprender, y sólo cuando se giró vio a Sasuke en el suelo, presionándose la nariz.

-.¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! –El ataque de pánico de Sakura no hizo sino despertar más risas a su espalda.

Un implacable coro de carcajadas la siguió mientras trataba de examinar la nariz del chico, aunque éste no facilitaba la tarea, precisamente.

-Estoy bien –repuso Sasuke, malhumorado como siempre. Sin embargo, al verla tan apurada, no pudo reprimir las ganas de decir-. ¿De qué demonios tienes hechas las manos, Sakura? .¿De plomo?

Ella calló. Todo el mundo sabía que su habilidad manual se reducía a poner tiritas donde dolía. Su sueño era ser médico, pero incluso Naruto había dicho alguna vez que probablemente Jigsaw pondría puntos de sutura menos dolorosos que los de Sakura. No obstante, la muchacha se sobrepuso y, con tono impersonal, ordenó:

-Déjame ver eso.

Tal vez sea importante señalar que Sasuke no reaccionaba bien a las órdenes.

Le sujetó la muñeca izquierda con fuerza y le clavó su insondable mirada oscura, pero ella no se arredró: le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, dejando que las risas se extinguieran a su espalda para dar paso a la más indiscreta curiosidad. Él esbozó media sonrisa torcida. Aquello era fascinante a la par que estúpido, como todo lo que rodeaba a Sakura Haruno.

Unos pasos en el pasillo rompieron el encantamiento, y los ojos de todos los estudiantes se volvieron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Las botellas –siseó Naruto.

-Nos han pillado –dijo Shikamaru.

-.¡Por vuestra culpa nos van a empapelar a nosotras también! –casi chilló Ino.

-Cambio de estrategia –propuso Kiba. Se hizo un hueco en el futon de Hinata y se acurrucó bajo el cobertor. Les llegó su voz ahogada-. ¡Camuflaje!

Las mejillas de Ino se encendieron.

-Estarás de broma, .¿no?

Shikamaru suspiró y la empujó para que se hiciese a un lado. A continuación se metió en su futon mientras decía:

-Hazme sitio. Sólo será un momento. Y cierra el pico un ratito, .¿quieres?

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron ocultándose bajo los cobertores de los futones. Sakura gruñó. Odiaba ser la más responsable, pero no podía permitir que aquella estúpida anécdota manchase su expediente. Alargó el brazo para apagar la linterna y la disimuló como pudo entre su futon y el adyacente. A continuación volvió a taparse, pero sólo cuando estaba acomodada se dio cuenta de que había alguien más bajo el cobertor. Estuvo a punto de dar un salto.

-.¿Quién eres? –Preguntó.

-Soy yo, y cállate de una vez –la voz sonó muy cerca de su rostro.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué, de todos los chicos que había en aquella habitación, tenía que ser Sasuke Uchiha el que se había metido en su futon?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y cuando Sakura pensó que ya no podía ponerse más nerviosa, descubrió que estaba equivocada. Sasuke se escurrió hacia abajo, ocultándose entre los abultados pliegues del cobertor, y ella se hizo la dormida mientras veía acercarse los pies de Kakashi-sensei, que recorría en silencio el dormitorio, buscando algo inusual. No estaba seguro de que las chicas estuvieran implicadas en la misteriosa desaparición de las botellas de sake de la cocina. Confiaba plenamente en la delegada para llevar las riendas de la cordura.

Sasuke pensó que, si al principio de la noche la situación le había parecido absurda, el estar metido en el futon de la chica a la que no soportaba tratando de que no le pescaran era directamente de cámara oculta. Allí abajo todo era cercano e inmediato: el colchón del futón, el cobertor que le servía de escondrijo y el cuerpo de Sakura, que en el mejor de los casos sería su coartada y en el peor, su pasaporte a una expulsión perpetua. Fastidiado, suspiró. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro, entre ellos dos y el futon. Se preguntó a qué altura del cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba su cabeza en ese instante. Decidido a comprobarlo, alargó un poco el brazo hasta tocar su piel con la mano abierta. La movió un poco de arriba abajo y, por la forma en que reaccionó, supo que se trataba de uno de sus muslos.

Sakura se ruborizó al sentir el tacto de Sasuke en la pierna, y lamentó vez haber pensado que el viaje de fin de curso era una buena ocasión para estrenar aquel ridículo camisón que le había regalado su tía, aquella loca divorciada que le insinuaba, cada vez que la veía, que cuando ella tenía "su edad" (dieciséis años, casi diecisiete en el caso de Sakura), su vida sexual habría bastado para escribir una saga literaria con más volúmenes que _Harry Potter_. Había decidido que su sobrina estaba en edad de seguir sus pasos, y para empezar le había regalado un camisón que dejaba menos a la imaginación de lo que a Sakura le habría gustado. Decidió llevárselo a la excursión porque le daba cargo de conciencia no usarlo, y ahora sucedía esto. Seguro que su tía le había hecho vudú o algo.

Cuando la chica se acostumbró a la prolongada caricia, se relajó un poco. Lo cierto era que se trataba de una sensación agradable. Sasuke tenía las manos grandes, no demasiado cálidas, y el ritmo de aquella caricia tan inverosímil resultaba íntimo a la vez que cariñoso, como cuando se le frota la cabeza a un hermano pequeño. No obstante, el Uchiha no lo veía tan claro. Tras el respingo inicial, acariciar el muslo de Sakura había perdido parte de su interés. Sin embargo, había seguido acariciándola porque quería conocer los límites. Cuando hubo ubicado la corva y el elástico de las braguitas –de manera casi imperceptible, le había subido el camisón hasta la cintura-, se le ocurrió un plan malvado, o mejor dicho, malévolamente divertido. Ya que les iban a pillar –pensar lo contrario era demasiado ingenuo, pero a Sasuke le constaba que sus compañeros eran de los que tomaban _American Pie_ como un retrato veraz de las experiencias vitales en los institutos- y que las chicas no se iban a librar del rapapolvo, lo menos que podía pedir era que le castigasen por algo que lo mereciese, y no por actuar de comparsa de Naruto y los demás idiotas. Sonrió en la oscuridad del futon y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó que su mano derecha se desviase de la trayectoria sobre el muslo de Sakura para dirigirse a la cara interna del mismo. Con la mano izquierda frotó la rodilla de la otra pierna de la chica.

Ella dejó de respirar durante un segundo. ¿Pero qué...?

Sasuke rió por lo bajo al imaginarse la cara que habría puesto ella. Había fruncido los dedos de los pies, y su cuerpo había adquirido una rigidez anunciando que estaba alerta. Tendría que darse prisa. Con calma y mimo, siguió acariciando la cara interna de los muslos de la chica, llegando cada vez más arriba. Notaba que ella seguía en tensión, pero no podía ir en contra de su cuerpo, que se relajaba a medida que él la tocaba en los puntos justos para lograr que sus piernas se convirtiesen en mantequilla. _"Ahora"_, se dijo, satisfecho, y alargó el cuello para empezar a besar la sensible piel de sus muslos.

"_Oh. Dios. Mío"_

Sakura se sintió arder la cara. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía una cosa clara: él era el infierno. Por desgracia, el valor de la virtud le parecía insignificante con él allí abajo, entre sus muslos. Aquellas manos que instantes antes acariciaran sus muslos rozaban ahora su trasero, como midiéndolo. Se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando atrapó el elástico de las braguitas con los pulgares y comenzó a bajárselas. Los pezones se le erizaron.

La muchacha pensó que debía detenerle, pero no fue capaz. En primer lugar, porque Kakashi-sensei parecía estar aprendiéndose los detalles de la habitación, así que no podía pegarle un grito. Y en segundo lugar, porque una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a dejar que se detuviese. Notó el aliento del muchacho a medida que ascendían los besos por sus muslos.

Discretamente, Sakura se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió. Supo que había hecho bien cuando los labios de Sasuke tocaron el sexo de Sakura. Toda ella se estremeció, advirtió el Uchiha con deleite. Encogió la cabeza bajo el cobertor, consciente de que la opción mala era que Kakashi-sensei reparase en ella y en esa actitud extraña suya que dejaba claro que no estaba durmiendo, pero existía una opción peor: que él se fuese tan tranquilo y fuesen todos sus compañeros de clase, de pleno, los que descubriesen a Sasuke Uchiha lamiéndola allí abajo.

Su lengua...

Oh, Dios.

Se mordió el dedo índice con más fuerza para contener la necesidad de gemir. Él la saboreaba como si ella estuviese hecha de helado, y Sakura sabía que parte de la culpa era suya –y bien merecida-, porque se estaba dejando. Había dejado que él le rodease la cintura con el brazo y atrapase su trasero con la mano. Había dejado que agarrase una de sus corvas y mantuviese sus piernas separadas mientras le hacía el amor con la lengua. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios estaba pensando Sasuke, siempre tan serio, tan frío, para estar haciendo algo como eso. Entonces, la lengua de él rodeó su clítoris y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

El muchacho sólo era capaz de pensar en una cosa: tenía el centro del placer de Sakura en su boca y lo estaba disfrutando. Sasuke era consciente de que no había muchas cosas buenas que pudieran decirse de él, y todo aquel que le conocía no tardaba en darse cuenta de que la modestia no era una de sus virtudes. Era algo que tenía asumido y que no le importaba lo más mínimo, claro. Lamer el palpitante sexo de Sakura le hacía sentirse poderoso, pues sabía que la tenía cogida –literalmente- por su punto débil. Podía hacerla gritar. En aquel momento, él era un dios para ella.

Y su sabor, .¡demonios! Era tan dulce y tan picante a la vez. Como... bueno, en realidad no había nada que supiera así. Nada en todo el mundo.

Ahogó un jadeo en un gruñido. Le daba igual si le oían. Nunca habría imaginado que practicarle un cunniligus a una chica le proporcionaría tanto placer a él mismo. La piel de Sakura se había ultrasensibilizado bajo sus dedos, y automáticamente se había conectado con ella. Sabía lo que sentía, y la certeza de su placer –inmediato, intensamente femenino- le excitaba muchísimo. Tenía todo el cuerpo tenso. Sobre todo _aquella _parte de su cuerpo.

Iba a explotar.

_Quería _explotar.

Y llevarse a Sakura consigo.

Abandonó el clítoris de la muchacha y aventuró la lengua en el interior de ella. Se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le habían dicho desde niño: que tenía la lengua muy larga.

Literalmente.

Ella tuvo que morderse el dedo aún más fuerte para no gritar de miedo, de placer y de júbilo. Oh, sí.

Itachi-sensei se asomó al dormitorio de las chicas. Tuvo suerte de que estuvieran todas demasiado ocupadas haciéndose las dormidas, ya que su fama como profesor más guapo del instituto se habría ido a tomar viento si hubiesen averiguado que, en vez de dormir en boxers y camiseta como casi todas fantaseaban (aunque también las había que le imaginaban durmiendo completamente desnudo, ya se sabe cómo trabajan las hormonas), utilizaba un ridículo pijama de señorón de color negro, estampado con nubes rojas. Había sido un regalo de Navidad envenenado, claro. Lanzó una rápida ojeada por el dormitorio y anunció a media voz:

-La mayoría de los chicos no están en su dormitorio.

-.¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Masculló Kakashi. Él sí que dormía en boxers y camiseta, pero para la ocasión se había puesto unos vaqueros-. La buena noticia es que no están aquí.

-Perfecto. Pero ahora tendremos que salir a buscarlos.

El orgasmo llegó a Sakura, invadiéndola de abajo arriba y extendiéndose por todas y cada una de las ramificaciones de su sistema nervioso como chispas eléctricas llevándola al límite. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo gozaba de aquella sensación intensa, única, poderosa como un terremoto. Los pasos de Kakashi-sensei en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio sonaron como las doce campanadas que marcaron el final de la fiesta para Cenicienta, y Sakura sólo quería gritar.

Gritar hasta que todo el mundo, hasta que toda la Humanidad supiera que se moría de placer. Que quería morir otra vez.

Entonces se derramó. Se deshizo como si se derritiera, y Sasuke la recibió con un entusiasmo que le sorprendió. Pero es que el sabor de Sakura le encantaba. Sonrió, con la boca aún pegada al sexo de la muchacha, mientras la saboreaba una vez más.

Tan dulce. Tan picante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por suerte para Sakura, que resollaba bajo el cobertor, sus compañeros de clase decidieron ser prudentes por una vez en sus vidas. Durante el minuto exacto que el dormitorio permaneció en silencio, la muchacha pudo recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, que era lo que más le preocupaba. Bueno, eso y el rubor, porque notaba la cara como si hubiese metido la cabeza en el horno, pero confiaba en que, bajo la insuficiente luz de la linterna, nadie lo notaría. El resto –el cosquilleo entre sus piernas, sus pezones erectos, el sudor- era lo de menos. Si lograba que aquellos imbéciles de los chicos se largasen de su dormitorio (y sería mejor que lo hiciesen, por la cuenta que les traía) y que sus compañeras se despistaran un poco, podría sacar un hueco para ir al baño y asearse.

Una mano anónima encendió la linterna.

Uno a uno, los adolescentes fueron asomando las cabezas por debajo de los cobertores.

-Creo que será mejor que os vayáis antes de que os metáis en un lío –propuso Ino, con voz algo ronca.

-Y antes de que nos metáis a nosotras en uno –añadió Tenten, no sin cierta crítica implícita en la voz.

-Por cierto, .¿dónde está Sasuke-baka? –Preguntó de repente Naruto.

Sakura sintió que se le encendían las mejillas. Señaló al bulto de su futon y, auque pretendía haber hablado con su habitual tono equilibrado, lo que le salió fue un hilo de voz:

-A... aquí.

Un respetuoso silencio siguió a su indicación. Por desgracia, Sai preguntó, no sin mordacidad:

-.¿Necesitáis unos segundos más a oscuras?

Como si hubiera apretado un resorte, Sasuke se incorporó de rodillas, echando hacia atrás el cobertor con la espalda. La chica se asió a él. Como se lo quitaran de encima, estaba muerta. Todavía tenía las braguitas por los tobillos.

-No hace falta. Larguémonos de una vez –dijo el Uchiha, con tono de fastidio.

Los demás chicos no opusieron resistencia: se pusieron en pie al unísono y le obedecieron sin chistar, tal y como (pensaba Sasuke) deberían haber hecho desde el principio. Incluso aquel insufrible imbécil de Sai lo hizo, a pesar de que no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero Sasuke no tenía del todo claro si se debía a que se olía algo de lo que había pasado en el futon de Sakura o porque, como sospechaban, era gay y le atraía Sasuke (algo que habían insinuado los demás en alguna ocasión). Fuera lo que fuese, no era momento para reflexionar: tenían que largarse por piernas antes de que los pillasen Kakashi-sensei e Itachi; si llegaba a pasar eso, _Game Over_.

-Está bien, escuchad: tenemos que dividirnos –el Uchiha procedía de una familia de militares; llevaba la estrategia en la sangre-. Shikamaru, Sai y yo llevaremos las botellas de vuelta a la cocina. Los demás volved a la habitación y haced ver que estáis durmiendo.

-No vas a ganar ningún premio con ese plan, .¿sabes? –Dijo Shikamaru, desdeñoso.

-.¡Da igual, pero largaos de una vez! –Protestó Ino, que recomponía atropelladamente su futon

-No hay premios en esta categoría –la ignoró Sasuke, mirando con furia al Nara-. Además, se supone que tú eres el más inteligente del grupo, pero imagino que besuquearte con Ino debajo del cobertor ha nublado tus facultades.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el dormitorio. Los chicos miraron, pasmados, el rostro blanco como el papel de Shikamaru, para volverse a continuación hacia Ino, que en cambio se había puesto roja como la grana. Sasuke se felicitó para sus adentros. Lo había dicho por decir, y había dado en el clavo. Era el mejor.

Sakura tragó saliva y rogó interiormente porque no le devolvieran la pulla, porque aunque confiaba en la frialdad de Sasuke para reírse y ridiculizar la simple idea de que él la hubiera tocado en aquellos minutos interminables (cosa que, pensándolo en frío, resultaba increíble que hubiese hecho), creía que ella misma no sería tan fuerte. Se le notaría en la cara, sería como traicionarle.

"_Y vale, siendo como es Sasuke-kun, no debería importarme tanto el hecho de traicionarle como lo que van a pensar de mí, pero de hecho... me importa"_. Algo fallaba en el intachable orden de su vida, aquello estaba claro. Maldito viaje de fin de curso y sus consecuencias.

-Da igual, eso no es asunto nuestro –cortó Naruto, dando una de sus rarísimas muestras de madurez en el momento adecuado, por una vez.

-Bien, larguémonos.

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai cogieron las siete botellas de sake marca Kubota sin abrir y abandonaron el dormitorio de los chicos. Los demás lo hicieron unos minutos después, no sin que antes Kiba recogiese la linterna y se despidiese afectuosamente de Hinata. Después de que cerraran la puerta, las chicas se quedaron aún unos instantes en silencio, como si decir una sola palabra en voz alta pudiese atraer la atención de alguien. Al parecer, había mucho movimiento en el _ryôkan_ esa noche, desmesurado para tratarse de unas simples botellas de sake.

Aún pasaron unos minutos cuando, en el momento en que todas las chicas, despiertas, creían que las demás dormían, Tenten preguntó en voz alta:

-Así que... ¿os besuqueabais bajo la colcha, Ino?

Un coro de risitas se extendió por el dormitorio. Sakura dio gracias a la oscuridad, ya que ella misma se ruborizó como si la pregunta hubiese estado dirigida a ella. Adquirió posición fetal para alcanzar las braguitas en torno a sus tobillos y comenzó a ponérselas como es debido, mientras su amiga respondía:

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo –protestó Ino, a la defensiva.

-No lo creo –suspiró Tenten-. No con Shikamaru.

-Ah, es cierto –la voz de Ino adquirió un matiz malévolo-. Tú estabas ahí dentro con Naruto, .¿verdad?

Sakura suspiró. Por un momento, pudo olvidar sus propios problemas mientras pensaba en el Uzumaki. El pobre no se comía un rosco, y de hecho las chicas de la clase en general le trataban bastante mal, fundamentalmente por su condición de pervertido, aunque en opinión de Sakura su elevado nivel de inmadurez también tenía algo que ver en el tema. Sin embargo, a ella le caía simpático. Era el mejor amigo de Sasuke desde tiempos inmemoriales (aunque cualquiera lo diría, por la forma en que le trataba... no, espera, Sasuke trataba así a todo el mundo), y aquella vez que el Uchiha la humilló en público cuando no eran más que un par de críos, Naruto fue el único que no sólo no se rió, sino que la defendió y trató de animarla. Ino siempre decía que el chico había estado coladito por ella en aquella época, pero Sakura no le daba demasiado crédito. Reconocía que ella no era nada especial. Nada en ella podía provocar amor a primera vista.

Pero aquella noche, Sasuke, que tanto la despreciaba, le había practicado un cunnilingus.

Se quedó helada. La situación tenía mucho menos sentido del que había pensado. Es decir, de lo que llegó a pensar antes de que su actividad cerebral se redujese a los instintos más primarios.

Apretó las rodillas mientras rememoraba aquel placer. Tal vez debiera sentirse afortunada de no haber podido gemir libremente. Él se lo habría estado recordando toda la vida, y lo habría utilizado para quedar por encima de ella. Sasuke Uchiha era así.

Escuchó los cuchicheos de sus amigas, que discutían furiosamente sobre chicos, hasta que comenzaron a apagarse. Era tarde, supuso. La muchacha estiró la mano hasta dar con su teléfono móvil y lo ocultó bajo el cobertor para mirar la hora. Las tres y media de la madrugada... y ella no podía dormir.

Tal vez fuese el momento idóneo para ir al baño.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie. Utilizando el móvil como linterna, se guió hasta la puerta, que abrió con cuidado. Miró furtivamente al pasillo. Al parecer las cosas se habían calmado, ya que no vio a nadie. Más tranquila, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó en dirección al baño.

El _ryôkan_ contaba con un solo cuarto de baño de estilo japonés y lo bastante grande como para albergar a unas diez personas al mismo tiempo. La idea era que hombres y mujeres se separasen para usarlo, a la manera tradicional. Hasta los inodoros estaban a la vista, en vez de separados en compartimentos individuales. Eso explicaba que pasar la noche allí fuese tan barato. El cuarto de baño estaba precedido por un cuartito destinado a que los usuarios del mismo dejasen allí su ropa. La chica cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero dejó abierta la que comunicaba el cuarto de baño y su antesala. Entró casi de puntillas, preguntándose qué excusa iba a aducir si entraba alguien y la encontraba lavándose a esas horas. Se asomó a uno de los espejos que había colocados sobre los lavabos y advirtió que todavía tenía el rostro arrebolado. Creyó morirse de vergüenza: era como si su cara anunciase a los cuatro vientos lo que había sucedido. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se echó agua helada por la cara. _"Relájate, no pasa nada. Mañana volvemos a Tokio y esto no habrá pasado nunca"_, trató de tranquilizarse. Sintió un extraño desaliento a medida que se incorporaba, y entonces lo vio a través del espejo: Sasuke estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Se volvió como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-.¿Qué haces aquí? –Graznó, y se avergonzó de aquella voz que le había salido.

-Bueno, esto es un cuarto de baño –respondió él, sarcástico-. No hay muchas opciones.

Lo cierto era que se estaba relamiendo a ver la actitud de Sakura. Cuanto más avergonzada demostraba sentirse, mayor era su poder sobre ella.

-.¿Y has tenido que venir justamente _ahora_? –Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Pues sí, pero tranquila, tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío –dijo Sasuke, con aire falsamente indolente. Al ver la cara de desconfianza de Sakura, añadió-. Tengo que mear.

Ella le dio la espalda, proporcionándole intimidad. Trasteó un poco en torno al lavabo mientras esperaba a que él terminase. Naturalmente, no iba a lavarse en su presencia. Se hizo un incómodo silencio roto únicamente por el borboteo en el inodoro, pero de repente Sasuke soltó:

-Ya sé que preferirías que no estuviera aquí, pero créeme, me planteé mear en el cuarto, pero probablemente me habrían expedientado.

Ella chasqueó la lengua:

-Los tíos sois asquerosos.

-.¿Lo somos? –La voz de Sasuke sonó justo junto a su oído, y ella dio un respingo. Se giró y trató de alejarse de él, pero el Uchiha era más listo. Sakura sólo podría haber escapado si supiese atravesar las paredes. Él, satisfecho, la miró con ese gesto calmado que revelaba, bajo la calma, el bullir de una tempestad-. No me pareció que me encontrases asqueroso mientras te derretías en mi boca.

A ella le podría haber dado un ataque. Movió los ojos en todas direcciones, evitando su mirada, mientras se colocaba compulsivamente el pelo tras la oreja. Maldita sea, la había pillado. Sakura trató de defenderse:

-Has sido tú, yo no quería...

-Demonios, Sakura, ni siquiera _sabías _que podía hacerte eso –le soltó, rudo.

Ella se envaró, ofendida.

-.¡Claro que lo sabía! No estoy en primaria, .¿sabes? Pero no contaba... –balbució- con que tú te meterías en mi cama y me... me...

"_Acaba la frase"_, se ordenó. _".¡No desfallezcas ahora!"_

-.¿Lamería hasta hacerte perder la razón? –Preguntó Sasuke, con dulzura e ironía. Sobre todo ironía, su dulzura era un engaño.

Sakura apretó los muslos de manera inconsciente. El placer experimentado apenas unas horas antes invadió sus recuerdos. Ella abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez, mientras buscaba una frase ingeniosa con la que darle a entender que no había sido para tanto, pero su subconsciente no parecía hallarse de su lado. Tras unos vergonzosos segundos en blanco, Sakura le empujó para apartarle:

-.¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Sólo quería largarse de allí, de verdad. No soportaba estar cerca de él. Le detestaba, detestaba su petulancia y aquella irritante seguridad en sí mismo. Detestaba que se sintiera autorizado a reírse de ella.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. La cogió por el hombro, la hizo girarse a la fuerza y la besó.

Mientras aprisionaba el labio inferior de Sasuke entre los suyos, Sakura sólo pudo plantearse lo desconcertante que resultaba besar a un chico con el que ya has mantenido algo más que palabras. Un cosquilleo le recordó lo que él había hecho, y se sorprendió reconociendo que no le importaría si volviese a hacerlo. La simple perspectiva la hizo gemir mientras se besaban. Sasuke sostuvo el rostro de ella entre las manos y la separó de sí. Contempló la mirada suplicante de Sakura, que le pedía en silencio que le permitiera seguir besándole, y le preguntó a bocajarro:

-.¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera contigo, Sakura?

Ella se quedó muda. Jamás, en toda su vida, habría imaginado que él llegaría a hacerle esa pregunta. Claro que, se obligó a reconocer, no era que le estuviese dando muchas opciones. Aquella pregunta sonaba más bien a: ¿cuento con tu aprobación o vas a convertir este inocente polvo en una violación?

Bueno, Sakura reconoció que se le estaba empezando a ir la cabeza. Él no era tan psicópata. Y aunque se moría por hacerlo (pocas veces en su vida lo había deseado tanto), optó por ponerle a prueba: fijó en él su mirada y respondió, con sequedad:

-No.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Leía lo contrario en sus ojos, pero al contrario que muchos tíos, y a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar, él tenía principios. La soltó intentando no ser demasiado brusco y contestó:

-Vale.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. Parecía francamente incrédula. Sasuke la miró de reojo. Su sabor en su boca. _"Mierda"_

-Vete –masculló.

Una parte de él estaba furiosa. La otra estaba simplemente cachonda. Concretamente, su mitad inferior. Se dio la vuelta para que ella no se diera cuenta. Había chicas que se tomaban las erecciones que provocaban como un insulto.

-Sasuke –la oyó.

-Qué –dijo, impaciente.

-.¿Y si te hubiese dicho que sí? –Inquirió Sakura sin un ápice de provocación en la voz, sólo genuina curiosidad.

Él giró ligeramente el cuello, pero sin llegar a volverse.

-Te habría sentado sobre esa encimera que hay al lado de los lavabos y ahora mismo estarías al borde del clímax –contestó con naturalidad, como si lo hiciese todos los días.

-Otra vez –puntualizó ella.

-Sí –a Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa traviesa-, otra vez. ¿Qué quieres, que te lo haga otra vez?

Al girarse hacia Sakura, el Uchiha se quedó de piedra. La muchacha se había quitado las braguitas, que yacían en el suelo, y el indecente camisón se ceñía a las líneas de sus ingles, de sus muslos y de sus pezones erectos.

-Es demasiado bonito, Sakura, .¿vas a pedirme que te jure amor eterno? –Le preguntó, cínico.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sin cortar el contacto visual, respondió:

-Estoy ardiendo desde la primera vez que me has tocado. Alíviame, por favor.

Sasuke la miró con cara de alucine. Tan dulce como picante. ¿Podía considerarse un sabor como una premonición?

En dos zancadas se plantó delante de ella. La besó con ferocidad, como si reuniese fuerzas para retenerla cuando se arrepintiese de su situación. Sakura le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Se sentía húmeda, ardiente, quería hacerlo ya. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado deseando aquello, y una vocecita le respondió: mucho.

Nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque lo hubiese negado un millar de veces. Sus sentimientos habían crecido y evolucionado con ella, y su inocente amor infantil había dado paso un feroz deseo que ningún otro chico podía paliar.

Él era _su _Sasuke, lo sería siempre. Nada la podía parar.

-Sasuke –siseó a su oído cuando se separaron un instante-, hazme el amor ahora.

Ese matiz de "hacer el amor" era nuevo, pero no era que él fuese a echarse atrás por nimiedades como aquélla. Le subió el camisón hasta la cintura de un tirón y la acarició entre las piernas los dedos índice y corazón. Sasuke se había arrodillado en el suelo y ella estaba sentada en su regazo. Además de la sabia caricia del muchacho, Sakura podía sentir la erección de Sasuke, que latía al mismo ritmo que el corazón del Uchiha.

Ella estaba tan húmeda como lo estuvo horas antes. Preparada para él. Sasuke liberó su miembro del pantalón del pijama y ella lo miró. Tragó saliva. No sabía muy bien qué pensar, aunque no era su primera vez.

Bueno, sí era su primera vez. Era su primera vez con él.

Sasuke atrapó los muslos de Sakura en sus manos y embistió dentro de ella. La chica gimió. Gimió como no había podido hacerlo en el dormitorio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su voz revelase el placer que sentía. Si la lengua de Sasuke la había arrastrado a la locura, mientras la penetraba en el suelo del cuarto de baño estaba tocando los bordes del cielo.

Él le besaba el cuello mientras trataba de reprimir sus propios gemidos. Lo cierto era que, en su corta experiencia sexual (tiempo al tiempo, sólo tenía diecisiete años), había sido de esos amantes de hielo capaces de provocar, impertérritos, los orgasmos más salvajes. Sin embargo, con Sakura era diferente. A duras penas se aguantaba los gruñidos que pugnaban por salir de su pecho. El sexo de ella rodeaba su miembro erecto de una forma inigualable, era estrecho pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar diseñado para albergarle. Sasuke embistió con fuerza varias veces, deleitándose en las oleadas de placer que provocaba la fricción de sus sexos en aquel punto.

Sakura le excitaba más de lo que había planeado. En aquel momento, juntos, formaban una única llama.

Ella alcanzó el orgasmo unos segundos antes que él. Sakura dio la bienvenida a la corriente eléctrica que acababa de experimentar momentos antes por primera vez con un inmenso grito de placer, pero esta vez fue incluso más gozoso: una nube de fuegos artificiales invadió su bajo vientre, claramente los sintió alzarse por su pecho hasta explosionar en todas partes; si cerraba los ojos, podía ver sus colores. No era la única, la verdad sea dicha.

Sasuke rugió cuando el clímax llegó a él, o él al clímax, no estaba seguro. Le costaba respirar, pues tenía la sensación de haber espirado todo el aire de golpe cuando aquel placer ascendió desde la base de su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro, desde donde sintió una lluvia de chispas eléctricas. Se incorporó sobre las rodillas, dejando que Sakura resbalara hasta el suelo. Ambos resollaban en la soledad del cuarto de baño de la _ryôkan_.

Ella fue la primera en recuperarse:

-Grandioso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo. Los hombres de su familia tenían fama de ser muy buenos en la cama.

Sakura estaba preciosa, con los mechones de color rosa pegándosele a las mejillas. Se quedaron quietos, en silencio, mirándose. Cuando al fin se incorporaron para volver a vestirse, no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente. Ella se dio cuenta, al ponerse de pie, de que apenas podía andar, y cuando miró, interrogante, a Sasuke, éste no pudo sino componer una sonrisa aún más ancha. Con un suspiro, se acercó a la chica y la cogió en brazos como si fuera una princesa.

-No te preocupes –le dijo, riendo entre dientes-, te acostumbraras.

Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-.¿Es que habrá más veces?

Entonces, Sasuke hizo algo que ella nunca le había visto hacer: esbozó una sonrisa franca, sincera, auténtica.

-.¿No te gustaría?

La chica le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante, tratando de discernir si estaba bromeando o no. Luego se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello, y trató de no sollozar mientras él la llevaba en brazos a su dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke tuvo que soportar más de una mirada de curiosidad en el tren bala. Es más, desde que subió al mismo, había notado que sus amigos le miraban como si fuese un extraterrestre o algo así. Sabía que la causa era que hubiese sustituido a Naruto por Sakura en el asiento del pasillo –Sasuke siempre se pedía ventana-, y probablemente también que ella se hubiese quedado profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro aduciendo como excusa un enorme cansancio y estrés por lo sucedido en la noche anterior sin que él hubiese hecho nada para evitarlo.

A mitad del viaje, Itachi se acercó a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha se volvió hacia su hermano.

-.¿Sí?

El profesor suspiró y se cruzó de hombros.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-.¿De qué? –Se hizo el tonto Sasuke.

-De… -Itachi se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase y se corrigió-. De chicas.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

-Sé todo lo que debería saber sobre chicas –dijo, complacido.

La mirada de Itachi se desvió hacia Sakura. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla con una serigrafía de The Ramones y de sus orejas colgaban los diminutos auriculares que la conectaban al mundo de los sueños, arrullada por baladas pop. Itachi suspiró.

-Supongo que lo has aprendido de ella –dejó caer, a media voz.

Su hermano le miró a los ojos.

-Pues claro.

-Está bien. Sólo te voy a dar un consejo: no la cagues.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y regresó a su asiento. Sasuke miró la mano derecha de Sakura, que se encontraba sobre el reposabrazos, y con mucho cuidado le levantó el brazo, colocó el suyo debajo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Nadie se dio cuenta. Ella siguió respirando, plácida. Fuera del tren, Japón pasaba a toda velocidad.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**.¿Os ha gustado? .¿Esperábais otra cosa? .¿Queréis darme vuestra versión de lo que pasó en los futones donde se escondían Shikamaru e Ino o Kiba y Hinata? .¡Dadle al botoncito de review y hacedme feliz!****  
**


End file.
